


[Cover Art] for "A Few Years Later" story series by Sixthlight

by Hamstermoon



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Good Grammar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809814) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



There are so many old maps on the internet to use to create ROL fanficion covers. Having got the basic plan for doing this it's easy; create the background, add the text and then do the swirly cloud border over it . I thought a cover for another of my favourite fic compilations might look nice on my Kobo so here it is. Thank you Calibre :-) 

  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/23195652@N05/30982830784/in/dateposted-public/)

If you are interested about where I got the map from; this Greenwood's 1872 one of Bloomsbury.

If you haven't already worked out, this is the area in London where the Folly is based.

I'm just about enough in control of my dyslexia today not to but an apostrophe before the S in Years!

Edit: And I've just noticed something ... the cloudy borderly thing on the original book covers does not cover the text. I presume this is because it needs to have different stuff written on when it gets translated and published in different countries. I'm a librarian and I should jolly well know this! Note to self for when I produce another book cover ....


End file.
